


L O V E

by magnusbicon (patrickbrewer)



Series: Drabbles [43]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hope, Introspection, M/M, Spoilers, because she's tired of the showrunners' bullshit, the author is ignoring the angst completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: The dull metal is decorated with bright, gold paint that shimmers when the light hits it. In the middle, two letters are engraved, an eternal symbol of this moment.M + A





	L O V E

“This might be the cheesiest thing I’ve ever done,” Magnus says, mock embarrassment saturating his voice. 

Alec’s grin widens, his lips parting just enough for the sun to glint off of his teeth. His stubble has grown in just a little bit, enough to scratch against the palm of Magnus’ hand as it meets his pink cheek. The bite of the wind is just fierce enough to have them huddled close, shoulders sliding together as they stop in front of the wall. 

“I’ll take all the firsts with you that I can get,” Alec replies simply, leaning into Magnus’ touch.

It’s something he’s said before, something that never fails to send a dripping, heavy sweetness through Magnus’ body. He’s used to having things taken from him, used to the tiny holes that those absences drill, to the resulting leaks in his wellbeing. He never thought he’d have something like this, a twisting rope of give and take that doesn’t burn his skin when he slides down into the well of affection just a little bit too far. 

“Can I?” he asks softly, his gaze dropping to the lock in Alec’s free hand. 

The dull metal is decorated with bright, gold paint that shimmers when the light hits it. In the middle, two letters are engraved, an eternal symbol of this moment. 

_M + A_

It's so high school, so cliché.

Magnus  _adores_ it. 

Alec hands it over, his eyes brimming with so many emotions that Magnus can’t hope to keep track of them all. He feels the weight of them on his back as he turns to the wall, his own eyes sweeping over the display in front of him. Five metal structures are held up by wood. 

**♡ L O V E**

He tilts his head for a moment, considering, then stands up on the tip of his toes and clicks the lock around the top left of the heart. 

Alec’s hand slides across the small of his back as he rocks back on his heels, and a calm, settled feeling falls on Magnus’ chest. Because for the first time in his life, he feels like he can throw away the key.


End file.
